


你走以后

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot Feels, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, loki to the rescue, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: DUM-E和托尼一样想洛基。当洛基离开了出奇长的时间后，DUM-E决定去寻找洛基，这导致了一些问题。
Relationships: Dummy (Iron Man movies) & Loki, Dummy (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 4





	你走以后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You're Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211989) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



总而言之，托尼和洛基都十分擅长保守秘密。毕竟撒谎几乎变成了他们的职业，而且隐瞒一些所有人都不愿相信的事实是很容易的。

当然在明面上，托尼和洛基站在对立面，一方是复仇者，另一方是全世界最知名的反派——神盾通缉名单的第三名（至少在万磁王是这样幸灾乐祸地说的）。他们是不共戴天的死敌，他们永远也不可能成为朋友，更不必说更亲密的关系了。

这一切都是众所周知的事实。

所以当复仇者大厦窗口上出现了洛基的身影时，网上论战的焦点在于洛基是在为反派执行侦察任务还是只是一张PS的照片。当钢铁侠被拍到站在筋疲力尽的洛基身前，为他挡住鹰眼的箭时，争论在于这到底是钢铁侠的善行还是只是个意外。

只是……世界上没有人相信他们会在一起，所以这个秘密变成了背景白噪音，不再是他们脑海里最重要的事。

他们开始变得懒惰，不再小心翼翼地躲藏。他们已经在一起两年了，真的不想再保密了，他们早就过了秘密恋情开始时的刺激阶段，现在这只是让人筋疲力尽。

并不是说托尼厌倦了他们的约会——他永远也不会厌倦洛基。他只是不想在他们约会时伪装，不想在史塔克工业的晚宴上假装和别人调情。他只想回家蜷缩在洛基身边，在沙发上，在所有人都能看到的公共客厅里。他想给洛基做早餐，早晨依偎在对方身边，晚上回家能看到对方的笑容。见鬼，他真的想和洛基度过每分每秒。

他们不需要这些东西，老实说，他们的关系很完美——但是，设想一下真的很美好。

他们尽可能地抽时间在一起，但这感觉永远不够。托尼甚至不记得什么时候开始洛基每晚都会来顶层公寓，这样他们就能依偎着睡在一起。有时洛基会待久一点，时间足够让他们在浴室里来一//发，有时只他们是单纯地抱在一起。但是托尼总是会被叫走，不是因为复仇者就是史塔克工业的事，这时洛基就会被迫提早离开。

托尼每天都在期待无需执行任务的日子，这时他可以和洛基一起宅在顶层公寓，知道没有人能打扰他们。但那些时光屈指可数，他们的时光总是很短暂，只能在夜晚的掩盖下偷偷摸摸相聚。

这很艰难，而且很痛苦。

尽管他们都不想再保密，但是他们都非常清楚这样做的后果。

所以，他们只能忍着。

但是他们的个性并不满足现状，这意味着有漏洞可以探索——对他们来说，这个漏洞就是托尼的工作室。

工作室是大厦中最安全的地方，有厚厚的玻璃隔墙，还有十五层不同的安全防护。众所周知，托尼总是宅在里面，而且只有很少的人才有权限进入——这是个完美的地方，他们可以在一起，不必担心被抓到，不必担心被怀疑。只要在工作室里，他们几乎可以得到想要的一切。

这就是洛基如何认识DUM-E的。

当然，这也是秘密被揭露的开始。

事情开始于一个简单的事实——DUM-E喜欢洛基，为了得到洛基的注意DUM-E几乎不择手段。

刚开始，这简直超级可爱，洛基一见到两个小机器人就把他们当作有生命一样对待。他总是轻轻拍他们，即使知道他们不能感受到。他总是和小机器人们打招呼，语气里的亲昵几乎赶上对托尼的称呼。

两个小机器人都喜欢洛基，但是DUM-E……他几乎是着了迷。

无论洛基什么时候出现，DUM-E都会奔向他，推着洛基的手要求洛基拍拍他。洛基总是带着喜爱的笑，而托尼总是移不开眼，不会错过这个可爱的瞬间。

这一切都挺好的。

至少在洛基经常呆在大厦里的时候是这样——DUM-E总会不耐烦地等待洛基的到来，在洛基到来时变得兴高采烈，当洛基轻拍他道别后，又开始新的循环。

但是当洛基需要长途旅行的时候，问题出现了。在Alfheim有一个法师要和洛基见面，他需要外出几天。

“我很快就回来。”洛基承诺道，一边吻着托尼。

“又在说大话了，”托尼回应道，“又不是说你一走，我就开始想你什么的。”

洛基只是继续吻他，动作甜蜜而缓慢，夹杂着愉快的叹息，好像他们有全世界的时间，而不是马上就要分离。

那晚他们的动作很温柔，早晨也是。当洛基离开的时候，他又承诺了一次，用一个吻来告别。托尼尽可能地留住洛基，一点都不想放手。洛基似乎也明白托尼的心思，他用手指划过托尼的脸颊，像是在心里铭记托尼的样子。

一阵熟悉的绿色魔法过后，洛基离开了。托尼感到一阵默默的心痛，他知道直到洛基回来，这阵疼痛才会消散。托尼没有在他们的卧室里停留，他知道最好的办法就是转移注意力，最好是让他的大脑运转起来。这并不困难，因为他总是有十六个不同的项目在进行。 他会没事的。

但是……托尼完全沉浸在自己的世界里，他完全没有想到DUM-E的感受。

第一天还不错，他忙着研究新的纳米技术。托尼选择这项技术是因为它很难，能让自己分心。 每个人都有很多事情要做，这似乎足以克制DUM-E的暗恋，他只是时不时地瞥一眼洛基常在的那个角落。 托尼注意到了，但是这和DUM-E通常等待洛基的方式没什么不同，所以他没有把这看得很重要。

到了第二天，DUM-E用力拉托尼的衬衫，哼哼唧唧了两个小时。当托尼转过身来看他时，DUM-E扭着爪子像是要提问。

“他想骗子先生了，sir，”贾维斯解释道，托尼给了DUM-E一个悲伤的微笑。

“我知道，伙计，”他说， “我也想他。 来吧，帮帮忙——把那边的扳手递给我，好吗? ”

DUM-E毫无怨言地这样做了，但是他的爪子还是耷拉着，无心工作。

但这种分心不可能永远持续下去，托尼几乎时时刻刻都在提醒DUM-E。

他已经习惯和洛基一起入睡了，他没想到一个人入睡会这么难。 没有洛基在身边，噩梦总是更难应付，他的睡眠也不像以前那样平静。 最糟糕的是早晨，当他刚醒大脑还没上线时，他的手自动地想要够到洛基，他的身体不自主的向洛基靠近。当他意识到这是徒劳时总是有一阵心痛，但这种感觉从来没有持续多久，因为他知道洛基会回来。

但是…… DUM-E不知道。

第三天，史蒂夫在客厅召集了一个团队会议来讨论洗碗这个非常严肃的问题。 你看，一些不愿透露姓名的“成员”(也就是每个人)“抱怨”某个人(也就是某个作为王子抚养长大的金发人士)没有尽到自己的责任，所以史蒂夫建议引入一个家务清单。 但这并不重要，因为——

当电梯门打开，所有在场的复仇者 (除了雷神，他声称“阿斯加德需要他”)都瞪大了双眼

托尼眨了眨眼：“呃—— ”

“嘿，托尼? ”克林特问道，他的声音很疑惑，“那不是你的机器人吗? ”

啊，是的。而且，非常不幸的是，托尼相当肯定，DUM-E离开工作室的原因只有一个。

“天啊，不！”托尼低声说。 这个声音引起了DUM-E的注意，机器人跑到了托尼的身边。 他好奇地哀叫着，扭动着爪子来调整了镜头的焦距，然后身子前倾，轻轻地碰了碰托尼的胳膊。

“我知道，伙计……”托尼说着，用手轻轻地抚摸着DUM-E。 他有很多话想说——对不起，他不在这里，我也想他，他会回来的——但是身边被复仇者包围，他没法开口，只好说些表面的话：“你在工作室外面干什么？ 你知道你应该呆在那里。”

“我很抱歉，sir，”贾维斯说，“DUM-E威胁要把Mark41用灭火泡沫埋了，CO2会毁了您的成果。”

“很聪明的一步啊。”布鲁斯听起来很震惊。

“明明是很搞笑，”克林特纠正道，“托尼，我不知道这东西还有个性。”

“他不是没有感情的物体。”托尼刚想发作，但他深吸了一口气，尝试冷静下来。过去他已习惯了人们只把他的机器人当机器对待，那时他不想争辩，因为没人会理解。但是现在他已经习惯了洛基对待小机器人的方式，洛基会对他们温柔地笑，会喜爱地拍拍他们。这时再听到克林特这样说，一时很难接受。“他确实有自己的个性，”托尼努力让自己的语气少一些敌意，“他——”

“他看起来像是在找什么东西。”史蒂夫打断道。

托尼回头看DUM-E，天啊，史蒂夫是对的。DUM-E的镜头环视着整个房间，好奇地看着每一个复仇者，意识到没法从他们那得到答案后，他的头又耷拉下来。随后，DUM-E搜索房间的每个角落，仔细检查所有他的设备能看到的地方，甚至电视机后和沙发底下也不放过。

“他……丢了什么东西吗？”克林特问，托尼听天由命地闭上眼睛。

DUM-E以为他失去了洛基，而托尼没告诉DUM-E这只是暂时的，洛基不是永远地离开。可是现在，复仇者们在场，他没办法安慰DUM-E——天，这感觉真的很糟。

他捂住了脸，希望一切快点结束，让DUM-E知道其实洛基明天就会回来。他感觉布鲁斯拍了拍他的肩——

“呃，托尼……”布鲁斯担忧地说，托尼这才意识到布鲁斯不是想安慰他，他是想让托尼注意。当托尼抬头的时候，他的心几乎要跳到嗓子眼。

DUM-E一直都待在工作室里——出于安保的原因，托尼的工作室从来没有装通向外面的窗户。

DUM-E没有窗户的概念——最接近的可能是工作室的门，他知道人们从那里进出。

当看到DUM-E直直地冲向落地窗，激动得像是发现了新的可探索的房间——

托尼猛地起身，他的心脏狂跳，几乎喘不过气——

“贾维斯！”

“我没法控制它, sir！”

托尼和史蒂夫都猛冲过去——史蒂夫是因为他有机会抓住很重的机器人，托尼是因为那是他的机器人——

但是他们都太慢了——

哗啦一声玻璃碎了一地，就像是几年前洛基把托尼扔出窗口那样——

当他们赶到窗户旁边的时候，DUM-E已经在下坠了。

“贾维斯！我的战甲！”

贾维斯的行动从来没有这么迅速，而托尼在完全穿好战甲之前就已经从窗口跳了出去。掌心炮加快了下降的速度，托尼向着DUM-E俯冲下去，伸出双手——

DUM-E根本不知道发生了什么，他从来不知道什么是坠落——

“加速，贾维斯，再快点——”

考虑到DUM-E的重量，托尼在下降之前需要缓冲，否则有可能把他们两个都摔坏。

而他来不及够到DUM-E了——

突然DUM-E消失在一阵绿光里，托尼大大地松了一口气，几乎要晕过去。

没有太多时间降落，托尼只能来个硬着陆，但这不重要——

“贾维斯——”

“在你左边，sir。”

托尼立马转头，心脏还在狂跳——谢天谢地，他看到的景象让他长出了一口气。洛基在细心地检查DUM-E，看他有没有受伤，嘴里还念念有词——而DUM-E，该死的，DUM-E看上去还很享受，不停地往洛基手上靠，寻求更多的关注。

“DUM-E！”托尼喘着气从战甲里出来，他的腿发软，跌跌撞撞跑过去。洛基直起身看着托尼，嘴边带着笑意。

托尼感觉心回到原位，他的手放在DUM-E机械臂上，眼睛却看向洛基， “谢谢。”

“不客气。”

尽管事实上他已经好几天没见到洛基了，就好像他失去了身体的一部分，托尼还是花了好几分钟做洛基已经做过的事，确保DUM-E真的没事。 这并不是因为他不相信洛基的判断——他只是知道除非他自己检查一下，否则他是不会安心的。 当他检查的时候，洛基的胳膊从后面搂住了托尼的腰，他把头搭在托尼的肩上，托尼不自觉地向后靠，就像终于回到了港湾。 

“你怎么知道他遇到麻烦了? ” 托尼问道，转头让他们的脸贴在一起，他感觉洛基耸了耸肩。

“在我离开之前，我对你施了保护咒，”洛基告诉他，“只要你有危险，咒语就会提醒我。”

以前托尼可能受不了这样的保护欲，也许会觉得过分保护了。但是他现在明白这不是因为洛基觉得他不能保护好自己——他这么做是因为希望托尼安全。 这种感觉完全不同，托尼转头亲了一下洛基的脸。

作为回应，洛基把托尼抱在怀里，给了他一个正式的吻。 这个吻简短而纯洁，也不是托尼在重逢后期待的那种吻——但不知怎么的，即使 DUM-E 把他的机械臂挤到他们中间，明显想要争夺注意力，这个吻还是比托尼想象中要好。

当洛基嘲笑DUM-E的滑稽动作并再次拍了他一下时，托尼意识到了一些事情。

“等一下。 我穿着战甲，摔下来也没关系，”他慢吞吞地说，“我很好，我没有，哦……” 托尼回头看向洛基，洛基有点脸红，但一点也不觉得羞愧， “你也对DUM-E施了咒语，是不是? ”

“看起来我这么做是件好事，”洛基回答道，尽管脸上泛着淡粉色的红晕，他的语气还是一如既往地傲慢， “DUM-E的行动很像他的创造者。”

托尼只是简单地笑了笑，觉得洛基这么关心他，甚至给托尼的机器人下了保护咒，这简直太可爱了——因为他非常确信洛基也会为U这么做。 想到这里，托尼发现自己几乎被喜爱冲昏了头脑，搂住洛基的肩膀，额头贴在一起。

“小心点，”托尼说， “这个世界会认为你…… ”托尼停顿了一下，眼睛睁大了，猛地抬起头来。

他想说全世界都会认为洛基变得心软了，因为——

他们站在纽约一条繁忙的街道中央。 人们在看着，还拿着手机拍照。 这真是太好了。 全世界的人都看到他亲吻洛基——他根本没注意到，完全沉浸在DUM-E获救的如释重负的感觉中，并且为洛基回到身边感到高兴。

“哦，不，”托尼说，“呃，洛基? 我们可能有麻烦了。”

尤其是，你知道——复仇者们终于来到了楼下，他们穿过人群，脸上写满了忧虑。

好吧，实际上这会引发很多问题。

就像托尼料想的那样，DUM-E完全没事，一点也不知道发生了什么。一方面，托尼真的感到欣慰，因为这是一件任何人都不想让自己孩子知道的事。但是另一方面这意味着DUM-E觉得只要把自己扔出窗外洛基就会回家，说句实话，这也不是完全不对。

托尼必须得做点什么，就算洛基愿意时刻救DUM-E，这其中的风险也是很大的。然而现有的方法只有命令贾维斯严禁DUM-E离开工作室，以及让唯一有点理智的U管好他那该死的哥哥。

就算托尼很不想承认，他们现在面对一个更棘手的问题。

(他还是让洛基和机器人们待在一起，以防万一。)

托尼在确保DUM-E和洛基安全地待在一起后，就立刻回到复仇者的客厅，双手举起做投降状。

然后他只能说出了那句老套的求情的话：“我发誓，我能解释。”

他以为会面对一片反对声，复仇者们对他大喊大叫，可能还会逮捕他，甚至还会把他从刚刚那扇窗户扔出去，毕竟DUM-E已经开辟了一条捷径。

但那一切都没有发生——

“没事的，托尼，”史蒂夫说，“不必担心，我们能解决的。”

“什么？”托尼疑惑地问。

“我们会解决的，”史蒂夫又强调了一遍，“我们知道这不是你的错——”

“这……什么？”

"洛基有强迫别人做事的前科——”

"他没有——”

“典型的否认，”克林特说，一边点着头好像自己是被脑控的专家——好吧，某种程度上他真的是，“洛基给他洗脑了。”

“我们要检查一遍复仇者的文件，确保托尼没有泄露什么机密内容。”娜塔莎补充道。

“我们应该把密码都改了。”布鲁斯插话。

“是在逗我吗？”托尼结结巴巴的说，完全不相信，天，“这就跟那些网上的争论一样，”他抱怨着，“你们不会相信我的，对吧？”很明显，认为洛基把托尼洗脑了比托尼找到了真爱更让人信服。这也是一个极好的机会，不是吗？托尼应该任由他们这么想，让他们觉得自己会从洛基的洗脑中“恢复”，这样他和洛基的关系就能保持现状。

然而，这个想法听起来真的很沮丧。

“我想知道洛基还让他做了什么——”

“我们今后要小心——”

“伙计们——”托尼抱怨道。

“希望托尼还没给洛基大厦的安全权限——”

“我不想让他靠近我的装备——”

“我就在这儿呢！”托尼发作了，“我能听到你们说的每一句话——”

“我们知道啊，”娜塔莎打断了他，“如果不是的话就不好玩了。”

托尼眨眨眼，几乎又要开始抱怨。

“Nat，我们本来还能多玩他一会的。”克林特噘嘴。

史蒂夫翻个白眼，托尼目瞪口呆。

“等下，你说什么？”

“托尼啊，你不是真的相信我们没发现吧？”布鲁斯说着深情地摇了摇头。

“什么？”

“托尼，你知道神盾指导手册里有一章如何处理和反派的关系就是专门写给你的吧？”克林特问，“我个人来讲，这真的是个坏主意，这只会让你更想那么做。”

托尼的眼睛瞪得像碟子，“但是，没人相信我和洛基是真的——”

“说实话，你以为是谁发起的那些网上论战，给你打掩护比让克林特偷偷参加射箭比赛还难。”娜塔莎摇摇头。

“你做了什么？”托尼几乎是在尖叫。

“我想我们可能把他玩坏了。”克林特喃喃道。

“你的保密工作真的做得很差，托尼。”史蒂夫表示同意。

“我真的不敢相信，”托尼抱怨道，“你们知道多久了？”

“一年多吧。”娜塔莎不耐烦地说。

“将近两年。”克林特欢快地纠正。

“我们还得阻止托尔给你做庆祝成为一家人的蛋糕。”布鲁斯补充说。

有那么一会儿，托尼大脑完全掉线，只能呆呆地盯着他们。然后他摇摇头，“如果你们不把我抓起来的话，那我就要去工作室确保DUM-E没把自己炸了。”他转身走向电梯，语气听起来很累。他还是很震惊，不敢相信队友们已经知道了还帮他保密的事实。他们是想等到托尼自己感到舒服再主动说吗？

他咽了一口唾沫。

“托尼。”布鲁斯说，他的声音比以前更温柔。 当托尼转过身来时，他发现布鲁斯跟在他身后。 “我们真为你感到高兴。 我想你应该知道这点。”

托尼笑了：“谢谢，布鲁斯，我很感激。”

“不管你在哪里找到幸福，我们都不会阻碍你的，尤其是最近洛基不怎么搞破坏了。”布鲁斯补充道，“现在，去检查一下DUM-E吧。”

“替我谢谢他! ”克林特大声说，“这是我这几周来最开心的一次! ”

尽管有克林特的背景音，托尼离开的时候感觉比他所设想的结局要好得多。 他们的恶作剧可能很烦人，但他很感激他们。 他们设法打破了紧张气氛，并向他保证，他们不会采取暴力行动，甚至不会为难他。 他们并不在乎托尼选择共度余生的伴侣是一个反派——他们甚至为他感到高兴。

当然，克林特在一个星期后改变了他的论调，因为他连续第五个早上看到托尼和洛基在沙发上亲热，但是说真的，他早应该想到。

托尼不在乎。 他和洛基可以自由地做他们想做的事情，至少在大厦里，洛基控制钢铁侠的谣言并不是真的……他们不需要躲藏。

洛基可以在早上留下，托尼可以拉着他的手到厨房给他们两个做早餐。 从史塔克工业的会议回来后迎接托尼的是洛基的微笑，他们可以在他们想要的时候互相依偎在沙发上，交换着亲吻，在任何时候表达爱意。

这是一种托尼永远不会满足的幸福，他从来没有像现在这样开心过。

所以，真的，托尼认为 DUM-E 应该得到某种形式的感谢，因为他是那个揭露秘密的人。 也许托尼可以送他一份礼物，表达他的感激之情。 一个新的搅拌机，或者一个顶级的灭火器——

或者，一个降落伞。

以防万一。


End file.
